


Stuck on You

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Obi-Wan & Anakin Domestic AU [5]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5: Comfort or Tension</p>
<p>In which Obi-Wan gets upset and Anakin is a ball of anxiety (surprise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck on You

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I think the song title is from a Sugarland song, I'm so tired rn

“Okay, what’s going on?” Ahsoka asked, plopping down next to Anakin on the couch. He was watching Luke play with Artoo on the floor, only sparing a glance for her.

“It’s been five months since Obi-Wan and I got engaged,” Anakin explained before sighing. “We still haven’t set a date.”

She stared at him for a moment, thinking about what to say to that. “Are you sure? Like, that maybe he asked you about one and you’ve just forgotten?”

“Look here, Snips, I know that you think that I’m an airhead on the best of days, but I think I would remember the date of my _wedding_. We haven’t talked about the wedding at all and I think that he’s, you know, upset.”

She rest her chin on her palm. “Why do you think he’s upset?”

“He yelled: ‘can’t you spare five minutes to talk about _our_ wedding?’ at me before walking out with Astra.”

“Oh, _Skyguy_. When did that happen?”

He looked over to the clock on the DVR. “An hour and a half. He should be back any minute, right? I mean, Astra probably needs water if he’s been walking her for so long.”

Ahsoka got up and checked the garage to see that Obi-Wan’s car wasn’t in it.

This meant that Obi-Wan probably had his emergency survival kit, which included a few days worth of dog supplies.

“Anakin…”

He groaned, putting his face into his hands. “Don’t tell me.”

“Okay. I mean, you know that he’s probably going to be back tonight. I understand why he’s upset, just like you do, but it can’t all be blamed on you. He could’ve brought it up more often than he had.”

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m such an idiot.”

“You’ve been busy with everything with Luke, Leia, Padme… surely, he can’t be upset over that or anything.”

Anakin was silent for a moment. He’d like to think that he wasn’t upset over that, considering he had specifically told Obi-Wan that he came above everyone else when everything had started, but even so… 

He got his phone out and called Obi-Wan, wanting nothing more than to smooth everything over with him and getting him back home safely.

“Please come home,” he blurted out when he picked up. “I’m sorry about not doing anything with the wedding. I don’t have a good excuse at all, I just -- I thought you wouldn’t wan me to help you, or if you did, you’d just come out and ask me, I mean, I’m sorry, just-please? Come home?”

Luke had come over to the couch, tugging on Anakin’s leg. “Bibi reads the best nap time stories!”

Obi-Wan laughed when he heard that. “Anakin, you’re right. It wasn’t fair of me to yell out for something that’s my fault, too. I’ll be back soon, okay?”

Anakin nodded before remembering that he couldn’t see him. “Okay.”

Ahsoka worried her lip as Anakin ended the call. “There’s something else, isn’t there?”

“It’s nothing, Snips.”

She made herself comfortable as Anakin lifted Luke up into his arms, the little boy more than happy to amuse himself with pulling on his father’s shirt. “I’m waiting,” she said, after a moment. “I know when something’s bothering you, you know that.”

“I’ve been having nightmares about something happening to him,” he confessed. “They’ve been getting worse, recently.”

“I think that it’s normal to worry about something happening to your significant other.”

\---

Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan just a little tighter than usual.

“Ana…?” Obi-Wan was too tired to put up with anything major at the moment, just wanting to lay in _this_ bed for the rest of eternity.

“I love you,” he whispered, as an explanation, loosening his hold to its normal tightness. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, Anakin, I just don’t want you to have to deal with anything on your own. That’s not how a relationship works.”

Again, Anakin nodded, even though Obi-Wan couldn’t see it, so then he kissed him gently, once, on the neck. “I’ll let you know if anything happens.”

Obi-Wan yawned. “Alright, love, good night.”

He smiled at the simple pet name. “Good night, sweetheart.”

\---

Needless to say, the next morning was comprised of Ahsoka watching Anakin while Anakin and Obi-Wan finally started working out details of the wedding.


End file.
